masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Immerding
Probleme mit der englischen Kolonie-/Planetenvorlage Hallo, so habe mich die letzten beiden Stunden noch einmal drangesetzt, bin aber noch nicht fertig und jetzt nicht mehr weitermachen. 1. Vorlage sieht jetzt aus wie eine Tabelle und nicht mehr wie eine Box 2. Ortsangaben sind jetzt getrennt und automatisch intern verlinkt Frohes Schaffen Shepard74 14:19, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Probleme mit der englischen Kolonie-/Planetenvorlage Hallo, habe gestern Nacht mir auch noch mal probeweise einen Planeten vorgenommen und auch gemerkt, dass die Vorlage noch nicht so richtig funktioniert. Die Kolonie-Vorlage, funktioniert mittlerweile, falsch gewünscht. Zu den einzelnen Punkten: 1. Leider richtig, was daran liegt, dass im englischen Formen alles "nur" aus Boxen besteht. Sicherlich eine ästhetische Entscheidung, Tabellen würden mir auch besser gefallen, aber ich denke Boxen sind einfacher "herzustellen". 2. Ja, aber das musste man relativ leicht ändern können. 3. Müsste man eigentlich auch einstellen können, siehe Punkt 4. 4. Ursprünglich würden alle Namen intern verlinkt. 5. Leider weiss ich auch nicht, wie und wo man das genau ändern kann. 6. Richtig, allerdings weiss ich nicht, wie in eine Vorlage programmiere, in der einzelne Bereiche automatisch nicht angezeigt werden, in denen nichts steht. Im Englischen haben sie sich der Einfachhalthalber dafür entschieden, dort dann automatisch N/A einzufügen. 7. Siehe oben 8. Das stimmt wohl, allerdings geht die Arbeit dann um einiges schneller, wenn du eine Vorlage benutzt, halt mit dem Nachteil nicht genannte Angaben genannt zu haben. 9. Auch die kann man sicherlich verknüpfen. Ich kann mal versuchen, Teile deiner Tabelle in die Vorlage einzuarbeiten, aber wie gesagt, ich bin da auch nicht sonderlich bewandert. Ich befürchte auch, dass gerade im Rahmen der Flexibilität Abstriche gemacht werden müssen, weil es nicht so einfach/oder nicht möglich ist, Spalten automatisch zu entfernen. Richtig, die Werbeeinblendungen nerven.Shepard74 12:01, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo ich befürchte, dass ich da auch nicht sonderlich bewandert bin. Lerne mich da selbst gerade ein bisschen in die Funktionen ein, praktisch nach dem Try and Error Prinzip. Inwiefern benutzt du denn die Vorlagen? Wenn ich mir die Planetenseiten ansehe, finde die Vorlagen nicht. Normalerweise, ist dann ein grüner "Button" zu sehen, der sie anzeigt. Erstellst du die Tabellen manuell? Shepard74 21:48, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) N'Abend Du bearbeitest anscheinend die Planeten, ich habe 2 Vorlagen (Planeten/Kolonien) aus dem Englischen übertragen, die dir dabei hilfreich sein könnten. Frohes Schaffen weiterhin. Shepard74 22:39, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Mass Effect Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Merkur. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht die Foren des deutschen Zentralwikis besuchen Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Danke ^^. Bin heute Nacht auf des Forum gestoßen und dann ist mir aufgefallen das einige Beiträge noch fehlen. War bis um halb 6 in der Früh noch wach und gleich heute Mittag weiter gemacht ^^. Komm jetzt auch ganz gut zurecht wie alles Funktioniert. Ich hoff ich kann dann leuten helfen die mehr über ME wissen wollen. Galaxy Ich hab beim Spam Angriff gesehen, das einige der Welten noch eine Anpassung an dein Galaxie System benötigen. Wär übrigens super, wenn du den Artikel Milchstraße mal erstellen würdest, denn eine totale Übersicht über die Planeten fehlt noch. Raffney 03:30, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Was war das für ein Angriff? Vandalismus? Ich habe gesehen, daß ein User hier sich als Double des englischen Wiki-Admins Lancer ausgegeben hat und begann Bilder in einigen Artikeln zu entfernen/auszutauschen. Wurde er von Relde gesperrt? Daraufhin hat ein nichtregistrierter User die Schweinerei wieder rückgängig gemacht. Ich vermute das du das warst! Wenn ja, danke! Hm, das mit der Galaxie-Karte bzw. der Artikel mit Verzeichnis aller Systeme muß noch etwas warten. Im Moment bringe ich die bestehenden Cluster-/Systeme- und Planetenartikel auf "einheitliches Maß". Tabellen auf gleiche Größe zurechtstutzen, Struktur der Artikel angleichen, Kategorien/Links hinzufügen, überflüssige entfernen, etc.. Das kommt davon, wenn man rumexperimentiert... Außerdem habe ich immer noch keinen Plan, wie ich die ME2-Galaxiekarte gestalten soll. Die Engländer habens ganz praktisch gemacht, indem sie sie ganz ausgelassen haben, lol. Das gleiche gillt bei mir für die Ressourcen-Tabellen für ME2. Ich wollte gerne von den Stellen mit den meisten Vorkommen auf den Planetenoberflächen Schnappschüsse machen und sie in in eine Tabelle packen. Die 3D-Darstellungen der Planeten beim Scannen haben zwar ein Gitternetz, aber leider keine Beschriftung, was das Ganze überflüssig und unmöglich macht, die betreffenbden Orte exakt zu lokalisieren bzw. beschreiben. Mal schauen... Immerding 19:07, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich war das nicht musst dich woanders bedanken :) Raffney 18:22, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) Game-Pedia hey Immerding, ich wollte mal fragen, ob du mir mit meinem Wiki helfen könntest. Es heißt Game-Pedia und es ist eine Art Enzyklopädie für Spiele. Zur Zeit haben wir nur wenige Helfer und deswegen bin ich auf deine Hilfe angewiesen. Es wäre echt nett von dir, wenn du mit helfen könntest. Gruß [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 19:15, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Haha Wollte gerade Maelon weiter anpassen...simsalabim..da war es bereits angepasst =D Raffney 02:29, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, ich dachte du wärst schon fertig! :P : Immerding 03:58, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Fragen über Fragen 1. Bei hochgeladenen Bildern habe ich heute gesehen, gibt es eine art formular zum ausfüllen. kann nur leider mit vielen infos dort nichts anfangen bzw. weiß nicht wo ich die Informationen her nehmen soll (siehe mein hochgeladenes Bild von Garm) --> außer Quelle und beschreibung konnt ich da nicht viel eintragen -.- 2. Diese tolle Grafik "Achtung Spoiler folgen"...wo bekomm ich die her bzw wie kann cih die einfügen? is die auch als ganz normales bild zu finden? 3. Wofür steht das UTC in der Signatur?^^ Grüße TimmoeFCC 05.03.12 17:06 Uhr (UTC) : Beschreibung: Hinschreiben was das Bild darstellt, wenn, wo und vielleicht in welchem ME-Teil. : Datum: '''Wann du das Bild hochgeladen hast : '''Autor: '''meistens BioWare ''(schreibe ich zumindest immer hin). ''Bei selbsterstellten Grafiken kannst du natürlich deinen Namen setzen. : '''Lizenz: '''Brauchst nichts schreiben, vielleicht ein "Siehe unten", da du die Lizenz-Vorlage sowieso unten auswählen kannst! : '''Lizenz-Vorlagenauswahl: Bei Screenshots aus den Spielen verwende ich meistens die Vorlage "Bildzitat". Bei selbsterstellten Bildern aber "Creative Commons 3.0" oder "gemeinfrei" bzw. PD ("Public Domain"). : Anmerkung: Nach dem Upload vergiss aber nicht auf die Bilddateiseite zu gehen und diese mit sinnvollen Kategorien zu versehen! : 2. Spoilerwarnungen: Bisher gibt es die Balken leider nur für die drei Teile von Mass Effect. Aber ich arbeite daran! Im grafischen Editor kannst auf der rechten Spalten auf den Link "Weitere Voragen" klicken, danach öffnet sich ein Fenster mit den , ich denke, meist benutzten Vorlagen. Sollte die von dir gewünschte nicht dabei sein, tippe oben im Suchfenster "Spoiler", dann werden dir die entsprechenden Vorschläge angezeigt. Im Quelltext-Editor eingeben. x steht für 1, 2 oder 3. : Anmerkung: Spoilerbalken immer oberhalb eines Abschnitts verwenden, nie unterhalb! Bei Balken direkt unterhalb des Inhaltsverzeichnisses im Quelltext-Editor direkt oberhalb der Vorlage __TOC__ eingeben, so wird der Inhaltsverzeichnis eines Artikels (falls schon vorhanden) immer nach oben verschoben. : 3. UTC in der Signatur steht meinens Wissens nach, für "Universal Time Coordinated", also weltweit gültige Standartzeit. Näheres auf Wikpedia. : Immerding 16:26, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Fragen über Fragen 2 ist es wiki-regelkonform Artikel aus dem englischen Mass Effect Wiki einfach zu übersetzen und hier reinzuarbeiten? TimmoeFCC 21:05 06.03.12 (UTC) Nein, ich persönlich finde sowas inakzeptabel! Alle Beiträge in den Wikis unterstehen der "Creative Commons"-Lizenz, das heißt man kann es zwar kopieren, aber nur mit einer Angabe der Quelle bzw. des Autors. Jeder Artikel bzw. Abschnitt davon müsste sonst mit Originalquellen versehen werden, was idiotisch aussehen und auch ein Armutszeugnis für das jeweilige Wiki-Projekt seine Benutzer darstellen würde! Es wäre unfair gegenüber den Autoren des jeweiligen Wiki-Projekts, denn bei Nichtangabe einer Quelle stellt man das Geschriebene als sein eigenes Werk dar. Immerding 21:59, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC)